evangelionfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla: Evangelion: Second Coming
"You Can (Not) Win" - Tagline. Godzilla: Evangelion: Second Coming 'is a direct sequel to Godzilla: Evangelion. Detailing version of the events that occurred in epidodes 8-16, much like the first movie Godzilla's presence causes many events to be changed as a result. Plot Days after the battle against Ramial, Godzilla recovers from his defeat at the hands of EVA Unit 01 after being effected by the cancinum weapons equiped to the mech. The next day after Godzilla went back into the ocean, Misato brings Shinji, Toji, Ōkami, Kensuke, Hikari and her sisters on a flight to a United Nations carrier battle group which is transporting Evangelion Unit-02 and its fiery German pilot, Asuka Langley Sohryu, to Japan. Escorting Asuka to Japan is Misato's old flame, Ryoji Kaji. In the middle of some awkward introductions and reunions, a massive aquatic Angel, Gaghiel, begins attacking the fleet, and Asuka determines that she will fight it using Unit-02, by playing "hopscotch". Unfortunately for both due to their unfriendly meeting, she takes Shinji with her. Just when Asuka was about to prepare to fight the angel by attempting to make a dramatic entrance, Godzilla shows up and interrupts, then proceeds to fight the angel. The Angel drags Unit-02 underwater, and Misato devises a plan to kill it by lodging two sunken battleships in its mouth and then firing all weapons into it. However, Toji's father Ōkami objected to this and had suggested that Asuka and Shinji retreat while Godzilla and Gaghiel kill each other as the EVA was not equipped with the needed Anti-Godzilla weapons to fight the Kaiju. Due to Shinji's experience with fighting Godzilla, he agreed with Ōkami, but Asuka ignored them and rushed in to fight both Godzilla and Gaghiel all at once. Unfortunately, Godzilla swiped Unit 02 with his tail and fire his atomic breath into Gaghiel's mouth, thereby killing it. Asuka then proceeded to fight Godzilla, but the Kaiju's strength proved too much for EVA Unit 02, which lead to it's defeat in the process. After Asuka's humiliating defeat at the hands of Godzilla, she angrily whined and scream at the Kaiju as he swam away from the wreckage, demanding a rematch, only for Ōkami to restrain her. Characters * 'Godzilla '- After the death of Ramiel, Godzilla was initially defeated by a cadmium armed EVA unit 01, but managed to survive due to developing an immunity. He later resurfaced from the LCL invested Lake near Tokyo 3 after his defeat, then proceeded to rampage through the city and reach the ocean, but not before consuming the energy of a newly constructed power planet outside the city. He later appeared again when Gaghiel attacked a United Nations carrier battle group that was transporting Evangelion Unit-02 to Japan, then proceeded to fight both the EVA and the Angel at the same time. He managed to win. * '''Shinji Ikari '- After the death of Ramiel, Shinji became viewed as a national hero for defeating Godzilla. Due to this, Shinji became more mature, confident in himself and no longer felt alone. Despite this, Shinji felt that his newly built fame was unimportant and mostly undeserved as while he mangaed to defeat Godzilla, he never manged to truly to kill him. Due to this, Shinji was more cautious and strategical when fighting Godzilla as he understood just how powerful the creature was. This kind of mindset however tends to butt heads with Asuka's reckless and straight forward tactics when it comes to fighting Godzilla. * 'Asuka Langley Sohryu '- Asuka's chracteristics remain the same as in the anime. Much like the anime, she often complains and bickers with Shinji. Unlike the series however, she actually becomes extremely jealous of his fame in being "the kid who beat Godzilla", while her humiliating defeat at the hands of Godzilla caused her to become the school laughing stock and had even less respect from her peers than in the anime, being viewed as a "glory hog" and a "wannabe" (much to her infuriating dismay). As a result of this, Asuka was determined to kill Godzilla to prove her worth. * '''Tōji Suzuhara - After Shinji defeated Godzilla, his friendship with Tōji extended to the point of becoming like brothers. His hostile relationship with Asuka is pretty much the same as in the anime, but is less humorous and more played up for drama as he often criticizes her pointless obsession for defeating Godzilla as well as her selfish reasons for being an EVA pilot in general. He is also very protective of Shinji and is quick to defend him whenever Asuka picks on him. * Ōkami 'Suzuhara '- Tōji's father and Shinji's parental like figure, Ōkami joined as a new member of NERV to provide support for Shinji , serving now as EVA Unit 01's chief mechanic. Much like his son Tōji, he greatly dislikes Asuka and is disgusted with her arrogant personality and general immaturity. He also took an immediate disliking to Kaji for his lecherous approach to women, but is unaware of his more personal issues, particularly regarding his former relationship with Misato as well as the loneliness he tends to hide. * 'Akane Yashiro '- The former pilot of Mechagodzilla (Kiryu), whom first appears when Shinji and his classmates attended a field trip to the Kaiju Museum where she was overlooking the Kiryu exhibit as she reminisces her days piloting it. Now an elderly woman in her 70's, Akane lived a very peaceful life, but after Godzilla's return, she began to yearn for her days as the pilot of Kiryu. She serves as role model and mentor to Shinji, whom is currently the pilot of EVA Unit 01. She also shows disapproval and disgust for the EVA program as she believes that using child soldiers to pilot mechs designed to fight Kaiju is morally wrong and fears for the pilot's safety and well being. She was also one of the few who spoke out against the government's disbandment of G-Force after Second Impact. (More to come) Differences Category:Godzilla Vs. Evangelion Category:Crossover